In the prior art, devices, such as illumination devices, audio devices or video devices are directly attached to the wheel disc of a bicycle or are integrally formed on a bicycle. However, if the wheel is destroyed, these decorations must be deserted together. Often if the aforesaid devices can be detached, often these devices can not be used again.
Therefore, it is discovered that in the prior art, the audio, video, other devices are formed integrally or are attached to the wheel by user himself (or herself). The detachment and attachment works are very complicated. Thus, it is very difficult to be reused or updated. Moreover, it is very difficut to match with other devices. Therefore, the cost is high.
In summary, the prior art has following disadvantages:
1. The attachment and detachment of prior art devices must be performed by other tools. The work hour is long and the utility is low. PA1 2. The prior art is formed integrally, thus, it is difficult to be reused. Often, if the wheel is destroyed, the audio or video devices can not be used. PA1 3. The prior art is difficult to be used with other devices.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel wheel disc device, by which the audio or video devices can be attached thereto, and then this disc is attached to the wheel. Therefore, by detaching this wheel disc, the audio or video device can be reused or updated conveniently and easily.